Money for Nothing
Money for Nothing is the seventh episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary Holly J. is desperate to keep up her Queen Bee status after learning her parents are having financial difficulties. Meanwhile, Peter's mom, Ms. Hatzilakos, unexpectedly drops in for a visit. She stays at his pad while she's in town, and Peter quickly discovers that his life isn't so rad with mom around. Main Plot Holly J. learns that her family is going through financial difficulties, due to the fact that her dad "made some risky investments", according to her mother. Because of this, her mom cuts her credit card in half. This means she can't go on a $350 cheerleading trip to Florida and on a date with Blue to a $125 concert. She doesn't want Blue and her teammates to know about her problem, so she lies to her teammates about going to a family wedding. Holly J. also tells Blue that she really didn't want to go with him, making him upset since he stood 6 hours in the rain to buy the tickets. Her teammates however, are okay with her not going, and Mia is made temporary captain, making Holly J. jealous. She then asks Spinner for a job at The Dot to get money for the trip, lying by saying it's for college applications, and he says yes. Later that night, her friends come to The Dot, and she continues to lie. After Derek becomes bothersome at work, Holly J. pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. The next day at school, Leia tells Holly J. how Mia got her modeling job by sleeping with football star Tom Blake. Holly J. tells a news reporter about Mia's secret, and it's aired on the news. Holly J.'s mom then gives her a $350 check from Heather so that she can go on the cheerleading trip. She lets her team know, but all of them are mad about her trashing Mia's reputation. As a result, they vote her off the squad. She then tries to rekindle her date with Blue, who rejects her by calling her selfish. She then goes back to The Dot to ask Spinner for her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice, and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance at her job. Sub Plot Peter's mother drops by for a visit, and he's determined to prove to her that he's grown up and independent. Trivia= *The Reporter who interviewed Mia is an actual reporter for eTalk who have worked with Degrassi on a lot of segments. So a segment on filming this episode was also covered. *This episode deals with financial situations, and a family having to deal with losing money. *This episode is named after the song "Money for Nothing" by the band Dire Straits. *This is the only Season 8 episode in which Daphne Hatzilakos appears. *This is the 150th episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation. * Spinner asks Holly J that if her parents are still together & she's cancer free which she tells are both true afterwards she discovers she's adopted and had cancer. |-| Series Continuity= *Spinner tells Holly J. that he once stole his best friend Jimmy Brooks' MP3 player, which happened in Fight for Your Right. |-| Gallery= Money-for-nothing-2.jpg Money-for-nothing-3.jpg Degrassi-money-for-nothing.jpg Money-for-nothing-4.jpg money-for-nothing.jpg money-for-nothing-6.jpg money-for-nothing-7.jpg MFN30.jpg MFN29.jpg MFN28.jpg MFN27.jpg MFN26.jpg MFN25.jpg MFN24.jpg MFN23.jpg MFN22.jpg MFN21.jpg MFN20.jpg MFN19.jpg MFN18.jpg MFN17.jpg MFN16.jpg MFN15.jpg MFN14.jpg MFN13.jpg MFN12.jpg MFN11.jpg MFN10.jpg MFN9.jpg MFN8.jpg MFN7.jpg MFN6.jpg MFN5.jpg MFN4.jpg MFN3.jpg MFN2.jpg MFN1.jpg adfdfsadfdsaf.jpg ascdsg.jpg asdfsdafdfs.jpg fdgsdfgsdfhdsfh.jpg fdhgh.jpg fghjfghjadsf.jpg gfhjfgkhk.jpg hgjfghj.jpg hjkhgkhkj.jpg qewrqwergds.jpg qweqweqwe.jpg rtututut.jpg scsacsdcds.jpg sdfhsdfh.jpg turtuyfgh.jpg werwerwerd.jpg wqcdsf.jpg 22s.JPG 44fe.JPG 445r.JPG 44f.JPG 44rd.JPG 5fd.JPG 434de.JPG 334d.JPG 44es.JPG 7uh.JPG Image10.jpgrr.jpg 8978yuhj.JPG |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Zain Meghji as Reporter Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= *Mrs. Sinclair: "Your father made some risky investments." Holly J.: "So...?" Mrs. Sinclair: "So, we're trying to save the house, but things are going to have to change. Hand over your credit card." Holly J.: "But, mom, I need money. The Power Squad's going on a trip. I have a date!" Mrs. Sinclair: "I'm sorry, honey. I already cut up mine." Holly J.: "You can't just go changing everything. You're ruining my life!" *Holly J.: "Please. I can see the Anti-Grapevine headline now -- 'Meet Holly J., Degrassi's newest charity case'." *Chantay: "Giselle makes $40 million a year. I wonder how much Mia is banking." |-| Featured Music= *''"Is This Love"'' by Thomas Anderson *''"Walk On By"'' by Joseph Janisse *''"I Just Wanna Party"'' by Stüdz *''"Got It Good"'' by Dead Identities *''"Why Not Now"'' by Alissa H. Moreno |-| Links= *Watch Money for Nothing on YouTube *Watch Money for Nothing on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes